Episode 5280 (6 May 2016)
Synopsis Ronnie starts to wonder if Glenda genuinely has changed but Jack isn’t convinced. He tells Ronnie not to open the door to anyone she doesn’t know. Glenda sits feeding Matthew in his highchair and suggests to Ronnie that she might stay for a while. Ronnie is comforted by this. A noise comes from the kitchen and Ronnie goes to investigate. She finds a battered and bruised Roxy rummaging through the cupboards. Roxy sits on the sofa whilst Ronnie and Glenda interrogate her and tell her a man came looking for her. She asks for her birth certificate; she needs a new passport. Glenda asks if she is involved with drugs again and Roxy ignores her. Glenda tends to Roxy’s cut on her head. Ronnie returns with Roxy’s birth certificate and tells Roxy to give the drugs back. Roxy doesn’t have them. Without the cash to pay for them her only option is to leave the country; they are worth £20K. Roxy intends to go to Ibiza but Ronnie tells her she will get the money. Roxy paces the living room waiting for Ronnie. Glenda suspects that Roxy is using Ronnie for the money and still has the drugs. They are interrupted when Ronnie and Jack enter with Amy who runs to Roxy. Roxy cannot look at her and snaps, causing Amy to run to her room. Roxy asks for the money. Jack throws it on the floor and Roxy picks it up. Jack tells her to leave and never return. He doesn’t want Roxy messing up Amy’s life. Glenda tells Ronnie she is popping out and Ronnie thanks her. Glenda finds Roxy and tells her not to leave Amy, she’ll regret it. Roxy doesn’t trust her, deciding to test Glenda’s loyalty to Ronnie and offers her money to disappear. Glenda is torn. Ronnie wonders where her mum has gone and whether she is actually coming back. Jack isn’t surprised and tells Ronnie that it’s them and the kids now. No one can touch them. Meanwhile, at the building site Andy rummages through his backpack. He pulls out a file and reveals press cuttings from Ronnie’s past… Buster holds court with the traders outside the café. Ian tells Kathy that there have only been two customers in the café all morning. Kathy suggests Ian holds a meeting to explain things but Ian doesn’t see the point. Kathy approaches Denise and Buster in turn asking them to attend the meeting. Buster continues to ignore Kathy. She storms off and Shirley offers to persuade him. But Buster is being stubborn. The stallholders gather in the Vic to listen to Ian. He and Jane tell them that CostMart might bring more customers to the market. Ian wants a fresh start for his family and suggests the shakeup might be good for them all but the stall holders start to take offence. Kathy goes to get Buster in the hope that he can calm them down. Kathy explains to him that Ian needs to sell the restaurant so he can send Bobby to St Bart’s. Back in the Vic Ian explains that his family have been part of the market for generations. Everyone feared for the market when the MinuteMart arrived but they adapted. Ian tells them that he loves the market and wouldn’t do anything to harm it but Buster comes bursting in and tells everyone he is selling in order to send his son to a posh private school. Kathy apologises to Ian as he storms out. Jane follows him home. Buster follows Kathy into the Beale’s backyard telling her the stall is his livelihood. As they argue the tension between the pair builds and they kiss passionately. Later, Kathy bumps into Shirley who apologises for Busters behaviour. Kathy is flustered as the guilt sets in. Shirley promises to keep on at Buster. Martin and Kyle discuss ways to sell the toilets and Stacey suggests they give them to Fat Elvis. Over a pint in the Vic, Martin breaks the news to Kush that Ian is going to be his best man. Whilst Andy is helping Stacey into the flat with Arthur’s pushchair Jack asks if they know anything about his stolen toilets. He explains that the police are now involved as the toilets have serial numbers meaning they can be traced. Stacey calls Fat Elvis who refuses to take them now that the police are involved. Panic starts to set in, they need the money and their rent is due. Pam is becoming increasingly worried about the identity of Les’s blackmailer and starts to suspect everyone. Les tries to calm her and says it will be someone they hardly know. Credits Category:Episode Category:2016 Episodes